Why Me?
by spikecbb
Summary: Ok, there is a warning in the notes and if you don't read it and flame me I really don't care.Anyway a real angsty little piece, read at your own will.


Notes: Ok, here is something akin to rape mentioned in this ficcy. Although it's something more along the lines of someone being taken advantage of. So if you don't want to read this then leave. I didn't write this for anybody to like or dislike, I more or so wrote it for myself.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
Why me?  
  
  
Pan stumbled forward, looking up at the gray clouds that looked as though they would burst any second, letting large drops of water fall from the sky. Kami how she wished it would rain, somehow hoping it would cleans her of the dirty feeling that had covered her body when she had awoke in his bed.  
  
She had awoke covered in sweat with the largest headache she had ever had in her life, pounding against her skull. He had, had his arm draped over her bare stomach in an almost cuddling affectionate manner. But she didn't find it affectionate at all.   
  
She was scared and angry as she had crawled away from him, taking off her panties-the only thing she was wearing-that seemed to stick to her whenever she moved.  
  
She made a face of disgust as the panic rose up in her throat when she found they were drenched in bodily fluids, leaving absolutely no doubt in her mind that they had done the one thing she was not particularly ready for. Although was any girl at the age of 14 and a half ready for something like that?  
  
Ignoring the pounding headache she had she pulled her clothes on as fast as she could, leaving the white panties she had previously wore on the floor where she had flung them.  
She had almost cried for joy when she made it out of his bedroom and towards his front door.  
  
She had never thought anyone could run as fast as she did, when she fled his apartment building, never once looking back. Once she was out of the city she followed the old dirt rode that led to her house that was probably empty.  
  
Now here she was, only half way there and probably another five miles to go. This wouldn't have been a problem if her head didn't feel like it was going to explode.  
She had half a mind to just collapse right here on the road and just lay there. She really didn't feel like going home and not knowing what to do with herself.  
  
Besides what if he came to her house again?  
  
What would she do then?  
  
She didn't even want to think about it right now, but felt the panic rise in her when she heard the distant sound of a car behind her.  
  
What if that was him?  
  
Should she hide in the nearby woods or just keep walking like nothing ever happened?  
  
She never had the choice when the car came into view, a black Chevy truck that seemed to be barreling down the rode.  
  
'Zooooom'  
  
It went right past her leaving a large trail of dust in its wake causing her to cough and close her eyes.  
  
She wasn't sure weather to be angry or relieved. Although she wasn't sure about a lot of things these days.  
  
Sighing she pondered on the events of the night before.  
  
My parents were away and he had been in charge of keeping an eye on me while they enjoyed their two weeks vacation.   
  
He would stop by every now and then and would call just to make sure that I was ok. It was attention I wasn't really used to and began to make me feel uncomfortable about three days after my parents left.  
  
Just the way he would touch me would give me the shivers, and to tell you the truth I had enjoyed it at first. And the way the way he would talk to me made my heart pound. I had never thought of myself as attractive and that was exactly the way he was making me feel.  
  
But it was wrong, and I knew that. He was seeing someone and they had been in a relationship for over two years. She was like a sister to me and I was betraying her in a way.   
  
Not to mention he was 24, and me, I was probably just a toy to him. You might have guessed it, but yeah it was Trunks.  
  
I didn't realize all of this until now, after he had taken me back to his place and offered me a beer. I never even realized I taken another then another and probably three more after that.  
  
I was drunk and that was exactly what he intended for.   
  
I can't remember anything after that but I know that I slept with him, I can feel it between my legs, and it hurts. It's just a constant reminder of how worthless I am. I can't even keep my legs shut until my fifteenth birthday let alone until I am married.  
  
I betrayed everyone. But most of all Marron, she had told me several times that she was going to marry Trunks, that she loved him.  
  
And look what I did!  
  
I ruined everything, she would hate me if she knew. But I would rather have that then her not knowing and treating me nicely as if I deserved it.  
  
I don't think I can take it!  
  
What am I supposed to do?!  
  
And then the rain falls, one drop at a time against my skin.  
  
It's to late now, the evidence of my sin has already seeped into my skin and penetrated my soul where it will never be forgotten.  
  
It's too late now, I'm already dirty.  
  
  
  
  
-End  
  
  
  
  
Notes: You can flame me if you want. I really don't care, but if you will remember this is a fictional story. I know Trunks would probably never do that but it fit so well with the way I wanted to tell this story. And yes I know the age differences are screwed up but I had to adjust them to. 


End file.
